Un SaintValentin pluvieux
by duneline
Summary: RPS: James cherche un cadeau spécial pour Erik...Slash/Yaoi. James/Michael.


Un James Mac Avoy/ Michael Fassbender pour le plaisir…

Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Je ne prétends pas connaître la vie de ces acteurs et tout ceci n'est que pure fiction.

Je ne retire aucun bénéfice financier de ce récit.

« Un Saint-Valentin pluvieux. » :

James releva le col de son manteau de laine gris et frissonna : Faire du shopping le long de la Cinquième Avenue, par cet après –midi triste et froid, n'était décidément pas une bonne idée.

Portant des lunettes teintées, masquant une partie de son visage, pour préserver son anonymat, le jeune acteur n'avait été que très peu accosté par des fans et des journalistes.

Il stoppa devant une vitrine d'une boutique de montre de luxe et un modèle lui plut particulièrement.

« -Voilà une montre qui pourrait lui convenir ! » Songea le jeune Ecossais, en entrant dans la boutique et oubliant qu'il n'était pas certain de « le » voir.

Surtout en ce jour spécial.

Il acheta la montre et le fit envelopper dans un paquet cadeau. Puis ce ne fut que lorsqu'il rentra dans son loft spacieux que l'absurdité de la situation lui revint en mémoire.

Une amertume et une mélancolie envahirent le jeune homme qui jeta le cadeau sur la table.

James s'affala sur le divan et des larmes de douleur jaillirent de ses yeux si bleus.

N'y tenant plus, il sanglota doucement. Seul dans son loft si grand…

Au début, ce n'était qu'un jeu, une expérience que Michael et James avaient voulu tenter.

Suite à une soirée trop arrosée. Résultat : Les deux acteurs s'étaient réveillés le lendemain de la soirée, nus et dans le même lit.

Effarouchés et paniqués pour leur carrière si cela se savait, les deux hommes avaient convenus d'un accord tacite de ne pas en parler.

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis la fameuse nuit lorsque Michael, à la fin d'une interview pour la promotion de leur film, s'était jeté sur James dans le couloir désert de leur hôtel.

Réticent, le jeune Ecossais avait protesté, s'était débattu puis avait cédé sous les « arguments » très persuasifs de son ami.

« -Pas de sentiments, rien que du « sexe », ok ? » Avait suggéré Fassbender, plus tard dans leur chambre.

Désorienté et satisfait de leurs ébats, James avait donné son accord.

Leur petit jeu avait duré des mois, entrecoupé d'aventures avec des filles pour Michael dont la fidélité n'était pas un mot connu dans son vocabulaire.

James, débordé par le succès d' « X-Men : First Class » et enchainant des interviews, avait consenti à cela.

Ignorant le trouble naissant à chaque fois qu'il recroisait Michael au détour d'un plateau télé ou lors d'une interview. Préférant taire le serrement de cœur et le sentiment de jalousie douloureuse qui s'emparaient, à chaque fois, que les frasques amoureuses de Fassbender titraient la « une » des magasines, du jeune Ecossais.

Feignant de ne pas voir que les lendemains de leurs ébats nocturnes devenaient difficiles.

A cause de la solitude ressentie après le départ de Michael.

Leurs étreintes laissaient à James un goût amer d'inachevé…

Au bout d'un an de ce manège, James avait fini par avouer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur à Michael.

« -Si ça ne te conviens plus, tu n'as qu'à t'en aller ! Avait répliqué ce dernier, en désignant la porte de la chambre d'hôtel. Je ne te retiens pas ! Il y a des tas d'autres mecs qui ne rêvent que de coucher avec moi ! »

Eperdu, glacé par la réaction de son amant, James s'était enfui. Les larmes au bord des yeux, à sa plus grande honte.

La rupture était partie pour durer. James avait remonté la pente et fréquentait même une jolie actrice à l'avenir prometteur.

Une nuit, à deux heures du matin, Michael vint sonner à sa porte. Eméché. Incapable de tenir debout.

Il avait rompu avec Zoé Kravitz. James était seul dans son loft. Sa petite-amie était en tournage d'un film en France.

Il aurait dû lui claquer la porte au nez mais il n'avait pas pu. Il avait vu la lueur de désespoir dans les yeux de Michael.

Tout recommença cette nuit-là. Michael, durant toute la durée de leurs étreintes, avait seriné :

« -Que du « sexe », toi et moi ! Tu es ma drogue et tu es bien meilleur que la cocaïne ! »

James, résigné et la mort dans l'âme, avait accepté. Admettant, enfin, la vérité : Il aimait Michael.

Consentant à être sa « roue » de secours et sa « drogue ». Après chaque rupture et chaque déconvenue que traversait Michael.

Jusqu' à ce soir-là. Où James en eut assez. Se révolta.

« -Je n'en peux plus de notre pseudo-relation ! Hurla le jeune Ecossais, furieux et les larmes aux yeux. Décide-toi ! Grandis ! Ou tu continues ta vie de débauche mais sans moi ou tu te poses avec moi ! Je t'aime, tu sais ! »

Michael, figé et tétanisé par cet accès de rage, dévisagea James sans un mot puis claqua la porte.

Abandonnant un James complètement effondré et en proie à une crise de larmes nerveuse.

La pluie tambourina contre la vitre de son loft, tirant James du demi-sommeil où la fatigue de ses émotions l'avait plongé.

Ses yeux bleus consultèrent l'horloge mural et un désarroi pleine d'amertume prit place sur ses traits : Il était vingt-deux heures.

Le jeune homme dût vraiment se résigner. Michael ne viendrait pas. L'ultimatum l'avait définitivement fait disparaître.

Le jeune Ecossais alluma la lumière car il faisait sombre dans ce loft. Il promena un regard morne dans la pièce et songea que ce soir, les couples du monde entier fêtaient la Saint-Valentin.

Quelle ironie ! James faillit éclater de rire. Quelle ironie ! Acteur célèbre, richissime et avec toutes les filles à ses pieds ! Et seul ! Seul un soir de la fête des amoureux ! Tordant ! Hilarant ! A mourir de rire !

Le jeune Ecossais pouffa de rire. Il rit tout haut. Se lâchant. Se moquant de lui sans ménagement. Se traitant de « crétin ».

Un rire nerveux. Hystérique. Des larmes coulant sur sa joue.

« -Mon dieu ! S'écria une voix, paniquée. Mon dieu, James ! Je ne savais pas que tu étais à bout ! Je suis là, James ! Je suis là ! Mon amour ! Je suis désolé !».

James ne pouvait arrêter de rire. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. C'était plus fort que lui !

Des bras l'entourèrent et un corps, chaud et musclé, se pressa contre lui. Etouffant le rire de James.

Une chaleur réconfortante, l'odeur de sa veste en cuir et des baisers sur sa tempe atténuèrent la crise de nerf du jeune Ecossais et des paroles apaisantes firent cesser le rire hystérique.

James récupéra ses esprits et profita de la présence sereine de son compagnon.

« -Je te demande pardon, James. Murmura Michael, d'une voix douce. Je te demande pardon. »

Le jeune Ecossais chuchota, d'une voix lasse :

« -Je ne sais pas, Michael. Reste avec moi pour la Saint-Valentin. Après, je verrai… »

Michael s'installa sur le divan, en gardant James dans ses bras.

« -Je reste, James. Les autres jours aussi. Je ne partirai plus. Je te le promets. »

Il déposa un doux baiser sur le front de James qui s'était assoupi, le visage niché contre le pull de Michael.

Michael avait conscience que le pardon et la confiance de James seraient durs à obtenir. Des jours difficiles s'annonçaient.

Fin.

Review ?


End file.
